


It's All That Actor's Fault Really....

by BangAndBlame_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Meta, Post-Gauda Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-14
Updated: 2003-03-14
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangAndBlame_Archivist/pseuds/BangAndBlame_Archivist
Summary: by SallyMNGauda Prime Meta





	It's All That Actor's Fault Really....

**Author's Note:**

> Note from oracne, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Bang and Blame](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Bang_and_Blame), a Blake’s 7 archive, which has been offline for several years. To keep the works available for readers and scholars, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after June 2017. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Bang and Blame collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/BangAndBlame/profile).

Gareth Thomas, I mean. AKA Blake himself. Had he not  _insisted_  that Blake had to die, to be seen to be dead, we wouldn't have had that lovely little Christmas present from the BBC, all those years ago....

My reasons for playing in Post-Gauda Prime land, both reading stories set there and planning to write my own (someday, someday) are quite simple: I don't want to let go of the characters.

I'm a unabashed character junkie, after all. For me, the centre of the series is the Avon-Blake interaction of the first two series; while I enjoy a large number of later episodes, nothing quite makes up for the loss of Blake. Most of the fan fiction I enjoy also revolves around this convoluted, difficult relationship, whether it fits into canonical restraints or doesn't (Alternate Universe stories that bring Blake back to the Liberator are a subset I also enjoy).

So in this last episode we have Blake back, and a darker, more dangerous, quite fascinatingly damaged Blake to play against Avon's now lethally hard edges. They've both changed, and way those changes impact on an already complex and turbulent bond. What is different and what stays the same offer wonderful possibilities, rich potential to character junkies like me, with Vila--also changed, sourer, even more cautious after "Orbit"--adding his mite to the captivating mixture.

And we get a whole fifty seconds before Avon blows all this potential into bloody smithereens.

It's so unfair. Which, of course, is why it's so irresistible.

And actually, the violence makes the lure of the PGP A-B story even stronger, since there will be quite literally hell to pay--emotionally--on both sides if they survive (and I will suspend disbelief all the way to Saurian Major to ensure they do. It's only a couple of minutes since he was shot; it's a gut wound; no one checked his pulse or heart; no one  _said_  he stopped breathing. Who is this Gareth Thomas person anyway???). Most of my favourite PGPs--some of my favourite stories--are mainly or wholly concerned with the angst-ridden fall-out of the shooting, a theme far too rich and meaty for writers to be deterred by a wail of 'but they're dead'....

Yes, "Blake" was terrific television, and no, I can't think of a better way for the canon to finish. I appreciate the irony, the shock value, the sheer impact of those final five minutes. But, not being a huge fan of tragedy (I prefer ambiguous to stark happy-or-sad, harder though it is to achieve) I also rebel at the idea that it's all over, not when things have just become so (to coin a phrase) explosively interesting.


End file.
